


情侶劇本

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	情侶劇本

下雨的日子，即使雨停了之後空氣仍然濕潤，於是夏天的各種氣味混雜而來。

這條巷子裡的野貓與草木的味道曾經是他喜歡停下來的理由，他喜歡貓、雖然對貓過敏，王嘉爾還是每次都會欣喜若狂地磨蹭那隻柔軟的灰白色野貓，然後帶著癢紅的雙眼與肆虐的鼻水去打工。

王嘉爾進入現在的公司之前在一間美髮工作室打工，狹長的工作室前門對著繁華熱鬧的街道，後門則是對著一些錯綜的小巷，其間錯落著幾間有氣氛的咖啡店。

進了公司之後有一些收入，也就不必繼續在美髮工作室打工了，王嘉爾其實沒有老是跑到這附近來的理由，他總是用買咖啡當作藉口三不五時地往這間咖啡店跑，真正的理由現在不在，至少不在收銀機前，不過根據他的觀察（他的朋友崔榮宰說那種行為叫做跟蹤或是蹲點），理由上班的時間是周四與周五的下午以及偶爾的周一，也就是說，那個人應該會在30分鐘內出現。

他見過幾次他遲到的樣子，摩托車停在店旁的小空地，安全帽一脫、把所有的瀏海往後攏，露出完美光滑的肌膚，臉頰側邊還帶著那種同一個姿勢睡久了之後壓出來的印痕，細長的眼尾帶著哈欠過後的淚水，眼皮上的兩顆小痣其實很可愛，但這人在結帳之外的時候，表情總是很冷淡，無論如何、這張臉令王嘉爾興奮。

點了冰美式找了個偏落地窗的位置，王嘉爾推了推自己的墨鏡，他來的時候總是細心打扮，雖然那個很帥的店員不一定有注意到，但機會是留給準備好的人，always be ready 是王嘉爾的信仰之一。

而今天很剛好的是他和帥店員都沒有想到的那個機會。

坐了一下午，王嘉爾終於起身，假裝苦惱著外帶給同事的飲料的種類，帥店員的確如他所料地在下午時間出現在收銀機前，他柔順的黑髮帶著一種光澤，粗框黑眼鏡看起來十分禁慾，然後是那身王嘉爾喜歡得不得了的制服，長圍裙好好地包裹著襯衫下的身體，那人一貫地輕聲問候客人、輪到王嘉爾的時候他緩了自己的呼吸，帥店員抬起頭來的時候，眼神帶著笑意，他的單眼皮就算藏在眼鏡後面還是那麼性感，王嘉爾不自然地調整了一下牛仔褲，有點結巴地點了幾種水果類的茶和冰美式，打算在遞卡給帥店員的時候跟他聊上幾句。

可惜這件事情沒有發生，帥店員遞出了飲品給前一位客人，而前一位客人的手滑了一下，整杯藍莓冰沙混著奶油從王嘉爾的肩膀一路潑灑到膝蓋，十分涼爽，但他的名牌上衣想必就此報銷了，王嘉爾悲慘地低頭想。  
店裡的人們並不多，然而眼光卻聚集了過來。

這感覺十分怪異，尤其是當呼嘯而過的風吹過他身上那一大塊涼涼的冰沙痕跡的時候。

他坐在帥店員的摩托車後座，想起大約半小時前，帥店員行雲流水地說打翻飲料全是他的錯，他住在附近、再20分鐘就下班，問王嘉爾要不要到他家整理一下找件衣服換。

王嘉爾當然求之不得，以至於他在對方的浴室裡沖洗身上的藍莓糖漿味時、對方全裸著打開浴室的門，王嘉爾也絲毫沒有覺得訝異或是反抗。一切很自然地發生，那個單眼皮男人扯開浴簾，任憑熱水打濕他寬闊的肩膀，單手扯著王嘉爾的頭髮猛烈地舔弄王嘉爾的口腔與唇舌，另一隻手則是粗暴地搓揉王嘉爾那已經充血的嫩紅色陰莖。

王嘉爾扭動著腰，像是迎合又像是躲避，那個高他一點的單眼皮男人終於放開他的頭髮，轉而控制他不安扭動的腰，濕淋淋地一路接吻與愛撫，王嘉爾的陰莖從來沒有被如此隨意地對待過，他的男友總是會溫柔地舔弄著那個部分，讓他舒服地想夾緊腿又分開。

然而眼前的這個人只是快速地搓揉著王嘉爾那紅潤勃起的部分，微微的疼痛讓王嘉爾的眼淚稍稍地湧上眼眶，那人的聲音清爽地指示著王嘉爾打開雙腿，並且遞給他潤滑液要他自己潤滑，男人則是好整以暇地綁住他的腿讓它們沒有阻礙地大開，露出那個已經被液體沾濕的穴口。

王嘉爾大聲呻吟，當男人的體重壓了上來並且用硬直的陰莖就著潤滑捅進他柔軟的內部的時候，「叫哥、在範哥、」男人一邊操他的裡面一邊說著，王嘉爾順從地喊了幾次，然後因為內壁被那人的陰莖摩擦的快感而發出無法成句的呻吟，男人的眉毛微微地挑了起來，然後毫不留情地順手扯了丟在床尾的褲子上的皮帶，輕鬆地抽在王嘉爾屁股的側面，吃痛而帶著哭腔的呻吟更加頻繁，王嘉爾的眼睛紅了一圈，但他爽得腳趾蜷曲。

男人的肩膀很寬，壓在王嘉爾身上的時候他幾乎無力反抗，只能在對方稍微抬起上身的時候才有一些扭動的空間，屁股肉被打得有點泛紅，隨著疼痛反應而強烈收縮的小穴讓林在範完全無法停止粗暴操幹對方的衝動，然而王嘉爾的那些小扭動讓他心煩，他為什麼不能就安靜地待著讓自己好好地操開，幹得透徹呢？

床頭櫃旁邊的香氛蠟燭是他喜歡的鼠尾草，那種味道令林在範安心，一邊想著如果能讓身下的人也變得乖巧、令人安心就好，光是這個想法成形的同時，燃燒的蠟油已經落在王嘉爾已經挺起的粉色乳頭上，第二波蠟油滴落在他完美的身體上的時候，王嘉爾尖叫著縮緊內部高潮，並且全都射在林在範的小腹上，林在範放下蠟燭，低頭親吻那張因為汗水與淚水而濕潤的臉蛋，而王嘉爾胡言亂語著一些關於好硬好舒服的淫亂感言。

林在範低下頭用靈活的舌頭剝去在那些在王嘉爾粉嫩乳頭上凝固的蠟油，這個過程中王嘉爾的呻吟沒有間斷過，並且在林在範一邊咬著他的左乳頭，一邊捏緊他的腰，深深戳著他內部軟肉射精的時候，他感覺到王嘉爾的音調拔高、而摩擦著他腹肌的、泛著光澤的濕紅陰莖又射出了一點。

「不是你說要玩角色扮演就要逼真點的嗎？」

「沒有要哥真的綁我打我啊！！！」

「而且你這劇本實在有點奇怪吧、什麼普通的咖啡店店員私下卻是SM愛好者的、」

「SM那部分是珍榮加進去的，」

「森吶、我知道你真的把珍榮當作很好的朋友，」林在範換上正經而深情的表情，溫柔地搭上男朋友的肩膀，手指有意無意地揉著他的肌膚，「但是我希望你不要再讓他參與我們之間那種事情的討論了好嗎？」

王嘉爾稍稍地噘起了嘴唇，他並不真的想讓珍榮參與所有他與他在範哥的親密時刻，包括房間裡面的那些，但珍榮那麼了解林在範的同時又那麼疼愛自己。

在這個兩個人近乎全裸相對的時刻，王嘉爾很想再來一次，於是他投降地說，「好吧。」

這個妥協與在對方肩頭撒嬌地磨蹭的動作，讓王嘉爾又得到了幾次幾乎榨乾他的高潮與連綿不斷地接吻，直到他嘴唇腫脹，身體痠軟才沉沉睡去。

\--  
就這樣了毫無邏輯的劇情呵哈哈哈哈哈  
我真的好餓好想吃范二，只好自割腿肉，對我就是只會寫pwp


End file.
